The Life Of Luna Lovegood
by Cat1994
Summary: The life of Luna Lovegood from First Year to Seventh Year and beyond. A lot of romance when she is in sixth year but not til then.Luville. Please tell me im not the only one who doesnt like the Hannah/Neville pairing! This is going to be a long fic!
1. Luna:This is My Life!

**The Life Of Luna Lovegood**

The life of Luna Lovegood from Year 1 to Year 7 and beyond. I hope you enjoy it because its going to take a long time and a lot of hard work! Sorry about scrapping my other fic but this one will be much better anyway!

Lots of love,

Cat xxx

**Chapter 1- Hello, I'm Luna!**

Well…erm…hello!

I'm not very sure how to start this! Well, basically this is a story of my life from First year to Seventh Year and beyond written by me! I'm 36 years old now and-

Well I won't spoil it for you!

This story goes through all the burdens and triumphs that I went through during my years in school.

Before it starts I am going to give you a brief background of myself at the age of eleven.

My name is Luna Lovegood but my Daddy used to call me "Lolly". I always used to daydream about a new nickname that I would get when I attended Hogwarts.

So, I lived beside a quiet road on a hill called Parsnips Green with my Daddy. My mother had died when I was nine. She was a rather extraordinary witch who liked to experiment and one day it went rather badly wrong, you see. I used to feel very sad about it sometimes and still do but everyone has to die eventually I suppose.

My Dad and I were both very interested in rare magical creatures such as nargles and blibbering humdingers. People don't really pay attension to them when they really are quite marvellous!

My Dad ran the Quibbler, a quite well-known local newspaper. It was quite popular but people seem to be more interested in "The Daily Prophet" which I personally think is a lot of old tosh and still is!

Well, I hope you got a rough background of myself and have a nice time reading!

Luna xxx

(Age 36)


	2. The Joys Of Magic

Hey everyone!

Thanks so much for all of the reviews which really spur me on! I'm trying to update regularly- writing isn't really my strong point!

**Icetail-**Thanks, that's really nice!

**Alicclebitlost-**Really nice comment, thanks!

Chapter 2- The Joys Of Magic 

An eleven-year old Luna Lovegood was sleeping soundlessly in her bed. The duvet that covered her was bright orange, as was the wall and carpet. Posters of strange looking magical creatures covered the walls. They were moving about- some of them letting out bursts of flame from their mouths and waving their horny tails threateningly whereas others merely licked their lips cheekily and nuzzled at peculiar looking food.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Luna woke with a start, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Hurry up Lolly, we're going to get your Hogwarts stuff today, remember?" exclaimed Mr Lovegood (Xenophilius) excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm hurry upping, Daddy!" laughed Luna. "I'll be five minutes."

"Of course Lolly sweetheart." said Mr Lovegood as he jumped down the stair two at a time.

After breakfast of cheese and crackers (Luna's favourite) they headed off to Diagon Alley. As they walked down the busy High Street to "The Leaky Cauldron" they received many scandalous looks from passing muggles. Maybe it was the fact that Mr Lovegood was wearing egg-yolk yellow robes or that Luna was sporting a violently shaded wizards hat that clashed tremendously with her vivid blond hair.

Mr Lovegood pushed open the door into the famous bar, Luna tottering in behind him. Even though the bar was quite busy and noisy, many heads turned to look at them and Luna distinctly heard a man with a sleek goatee whisper to a friend "That's Xenophilius Lovegood and that must be his daughter- funny chap, needs to go to a mental home if you ask me!"

Luna's bright blue eyes filled with tears as she heard this but her Father who was waving merrily to the barman, Tom, did not notice or hear. Luna followed her father into the pubs backyard. She knew that her father was a little eccentric but she loved him for it. She also knew that people thought that she was strange aswell but she didn't really see what the problem was. Why couldn't they get on with their own lives rather than judging hers?

Luna shook her head violently. Little things like this didn't usually get to her. She needed to-

But her thoughts were interrupted by a joyful cry.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley again, Lolly!"

Luna cheered up for the rest of the day and did not think about her problems again. She bought a new second-hand cauldron; all of the books needed for her first year at Hogwarts; some black robes and a wand of 8 inches with a unicorn tail core that according to Ollivander was good for Charms.

Even though her father did not buy her a pet (they were too short on money) it all paid back when he bought her a peanut and mint ice cream which she licked happily as they made their way home.

When they did get home, Luna brought her new belongings up to her room and looked at them all tenderly in turn and daydreamed about making friends at Hogwarts.

Finally, after trying on her robes for the third time she retired to bed early and after a quick peck on the cheek from her father she fell asleep immediately, dreaming of the Hogwarts Express that she would be on tomorrow and the castle that she would finally see tomorrow…tomorrow…tomorrow.


	3. HHHogwarts!

Hey everybody,

Im not going to say much because im going to be writing more than I have before and I am quite a slow typer!

Ill mention all reviewers next chapter!

Thanks

Cat xxx

**Chapter 3- H-H-Hogwarts!**

The following morning, Luna was up, dressed and eating breakfast before Mr Lovegood had even entered the kitchen.

"My, my Luna dear, you are keen!" he exclaimed, blinking rapidly as if to clear his head.

Luna merely shrugged her shoulders and tried to beat away the nargles that were making her brain feel fuzzy- they didn't help her nervousness at all.

Her blonde hair was more vibrant than usual and was tied into a tight ponytail that bounced whenever she moved. Her new black robes were slightly baggy for her and her lips were covered in a thick green paste.

"Aagh! Your wearing my Non-lip Biter Paste!" said Mr Lovegood excitedly.

"Yes, it works really well Daddy," said Luna happily. "Whenever I try to bite my lip I taste cat sick! Where did you get it from?"

Mr Lovegood mumbled something about "ancient remedies" before helping himself to a Hippogriff egg.

Half an hour later, Luna and her Father were both huddled round the table, touching a gurdyroot that was glowing.

After travelling by portkey to King's Cross Station, they could be seen walking to the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten.

"Come on, Lolly." Said Mr Lovegood, holding out his hand. Luna took his hand and together they glided through the barrier into Platform Nine and three quarters.

And there was the Hogwarts Express. It was big, red and gleaming.

The platform was full of witches and wizards and their pets- owls skimming over peoples heads; cats squeezing between legs and Luna even saw a chubby frog jumping around at peoples feet**-Neville's frog because that's how I want it to be.**

Suddenly, a whistle blew and parents began ushering their children into the train. Luna saw a red-headed lady and man looking around worriedly. They spotted Mr Lovegood and shouted "Xeno, you haven't seen Ron or Harry, have you?"

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Luna asked.

"No, I haven't seen Harry Potter or Rodney- Sorry!" said Mr Lovegood before turning to Luna.

"Have you got all of your luck charms, my Luna?" he said as Luna climbed into the corridor of the train.

"Yes, I packed them. Bye Daddy!"

After a quick hug, Luna closed the train door and turned to find a carriage. After roughly 30 seconds, she found a carriage with a little girl with red hair sitting inside. Luna knocked and opened the door.

" May I come in?" she enquired.

The girl jumped in a startled fashion before nodding hastily. Luna managed to look out of the window in time to see her Dad and wave before the train turned a corner and he disappeared from sight.

Luna turned to the girl in front of her who seemed to be writing in a book (which Luna suspected was a diary) with what appeared to be passion.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood," said Luna, unphased.

"Erm…Ginny Weasley," said Ginny before blushing and returning to her diary.

Luna decided to leave her alone for the rest of the journey and reluctantly pulled out "The Quibbler" from her rucksack.

The countryside turned into mountains. Both Luna and Ginny refused to buy any sweets from the Witch who passed. Every few minutes, Ginny would glance up at Luna compulsively.

Finally, they reached Hogwarts and as they got out of the Hogwarts Express, Luna could see the older students being towed up in carriages by skeletal horses.

Before Luna could dwell on them however, she was called to a man called Hagrid who led them to lake which held lots of little wooden rowing boats. Luna took one with Ginny.

"Its H-H-Hogwarts!" exclaimed Luna to herself- the cold was getting to her.

Ginny still said nothing but Luna thought she saw her mouth twitch.

When they reached land, they climbed up the stairs and into the entrance hall. A strict woman with her hair tied into a bun looked sternly at them all.

"Welcome, students. My name is Professor McGonigall and I am the Transfigoration Teacher at Hogwarts. I hope you will be comfortable in this school. Now, there are four houses…"

Luna's eyes wandered, as did others. She knew this already. She wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but she wasn't too fussed- even Hufflepuff would do. She just couldn't wait to be sorted!

Professor McGonigall had stopped speaking and was leading them into the Great Hall. There were four long tables and a stool with an ancient hat placed apon it.

As they walked up, many heads craned round to see them. Luna could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

The hat began to sing a song:

_I am a merry sorting hat,_

_That chooses your house for you,_

_Whether you are brave or cunning,_

_Clever and kind too,_

_I may look old and shabby,_

_But I have a fantastic mind,_

_Even cleverer than your Daddy,_

_You'll agree that I'm just fine! _

_So don't be scared as I put you on,_

_I really am quite nice,_

_I wont make you squeamish,_

_Like spiders or like mice!_

Everybody laughed and clapped and Professor McGonigall walked up to the stool and hat and pulled out a scroll.

"Allison, Mary- Anne."

Mary-Anne Allison was declared as a Hufflepuff and there were many claps, cheers and catcalls from the Hufflepuff table as she walked over and sat down. The sorting carried on and the number of First Years left was getting smaller. After David Kayne was sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonigall called out:

"Luna Lovegood."

There was much tittering in the crowd as people recognised her name. Luna strode up to the Sorting Hat with her head held high and placed it _on_ her head.

Hmmm, your certainly kind even if in a strange…er, never mind…you have a good mind that has potential…so, I say…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Luna smiled and took off the old hat before running down to the Ravenclaw table in which people were cheering and clapping. Luna watched as five more First Years were sorted into different houses. Ginny Weasley was last and was immediately sorted into Gryffindor. Luna sighed.

Albus Dumbledore then stood up and said simply:

"I have two words to say and they are let's eat!"

Everybody laughed and then tucked into the food around them which had just appeared.

After they ate, Dumbledore made a rather boring speech in which Luna tried to find Harry Potter on the Gryfindor table but eventually she had to admit to herself that he wasn't there.

Before she knew it, everybody was getting up and going t their dormitories.

Luna followed a Ravenclaw Prefect with two girls-one blonde and one brunette-who were whispering to each other and glancing at Luna every five seconds or so, giggling. There was also an Asian girl with black hair who would not look anywhere but the floor. There were also three good-looking boys who seemed to already be friends and kept ruffling their hair and glancing at the two giggling girls. Luna smirked to herself. After what seemed like ages (Luna had grown bored very quickly of looking at the moving portraits on the wall) , they reached a picture of a fat lady who enquired

"Password?"

"Wattlebird."said the Prefect.

"Enter," the Fat Lady replied.

They entered the common room which was warm from the burning fire and was stuffed full with lots of squishy armchairs. The prefect led them past this, to the bottom of two spiral staircases.

"Boys on the left and girls on the right," she said before walking up the girl's staircase herself.

Luna led the girls up the staircase to a door that has a sign that read "First Year Girls" on it. Before anyone could stop her, Luna climbed fully clothed into the bed that had her name labelled on it, fully clothed and fell asleep. Afterall, she would find out about all of her new classmates tomorrow!

**Longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks,**

**Cat xxx**


End file.
